Jace Really is Afraid of Ducks
by homeofshadowhunters
Summary: Clary has refused to follow Alec and Isabelle's warning for never letting Jace near another duck and decides to take Jace on a midnight walk in Central Park where there are plenty of ducks awake and about at night. Just a one-shot


**Okay, so this is my first complete fanfiction that I have ever written and I am very excited to have completed this. If you guys like this fanfic then I will definitely write more. I have one other story (A Big Mystery) which I will continue to write as soon as I am finished studying for tests this week but I promise there will be at least one update for that story this coming week sorry for the long wait! Hope you guys like this story!**

Jace Really is Afraid of Ducks

Clary always thought Jace was being silly when he said that he was afraid of ducks. Alec and Isabelle told me that if I'm out with him and I see a duck to make sure that he doesn't see it, I just don't see what the big deal is. I definitely learned my lesson today, when I decided it would be a fun day for a midnight walk at the park. He was a demon hunter, the best at his age for that, so what could possibly go wrong?

48 Hours earlier

I fished through my purse looking for my phone, I swear my phone always hides where I can't see it. When I finally see it in between my strawberry chap-stick and a pen I take it out and call Jace. We had gone out sometimes but it was always somewhere public and we never have time to actually talk. I had gathered up all my courage to call and ask him if he wanted to take a midnight walk with me in central park. I knew that Jace was afraid of ducks then, and I also knew that ducks liked the walk around central park at night but I didn't think about it too much when I make that call.

"Hey Jace?" He had picked up after the third ring. I self-consciously asked him if he wanted to go out with me. "I was wondering if you wanted to come take a walk with me in central park tonight, around twelve." There was a second of silence and I was afraid that Jace would say no. I was about to say something when suddenly Jace said "Clary, I would love to," my heart contracted at the sound of his graceful voice. He then promised that he would pick me up at Luke's house around eleven thirty. I quickly agreed not before telling him that he needed to pick me up a block away from the house because I would have to sneak out. Luke and Jocelyn would never let me be out that late, especially not with Jace.

I walked home to contemplate my outfit before finally deciding on calling Isabelle for advice. The phone ringed a few times before she finally answered. "Hey Clary," she said. "hey, Isabelle I just wanted to know, because I'm going out with Jace tonight if you knew what something nice to wear would be," I asked sounding like a nervous mess. "Actually, Clary I think you should wear a dress and flats would be fine" I groaned inwardly at the mention of a dress. "oh come on Clary, he never sees you in a dress, I don't think he ever has for that matter, and it'll drive him crazy" I finally decided on wearing a dress like Isabelle suggested and hung up swiftly before frowning at my closet.

I didn't have that many dresses to begin with, but I did have one nice one at least. It was a dark blue dress with an open back and rose about four inches above my knee. I wore that with black flats and quickly did my face up before realizing it was already eleven twenty. I really should start walking so that I can meet Jace a block away from here and then walk to the park.

I was waiting for about three minutes before coming face to face with my golden angel. "Hi Clary," Clary turned and what she saw took her breath away. Jace was dressed in black slacks and a white puffy blouse that stood out startlingly against his black pants. It was also partly see through so his marks stood out on his chest and arms. It took a minute before I realized that he was staring at me and that I hadn't acknowledged his presence yet.

"Oh, hi" I said. I cursed myself for such a lame greeting. We start walking without talking any more at first, like we could read each other's minds. "I was really glad when you called," Jace's voice seemed out of place with the unusually silent New York. "It took a while for me to get the courage to pick up the phone," I confessed. "I would never say no to you," he said. I finally couldn't take it, my control had been crushed and I looked up at him while I stopped walking Jace leaned in and kissed me while I stared up at him and looked deep into his eyes.

We had been at the park for a few minutes while we walked and talked. Then I saw a duck walking to the left of us, Jace's side. I barely saw him move when he practically jumped into my arms, making me fall backwards suddenly, all the while he was screaming.

"Jace, Calm down! It's just a duck!" I shouted. "No it's going to eat me! Please Clary let me kill it!" I grabbed his arm before he could get any more ideas. "Jace, let's just walk over here, okay? It'll be fine" I countered. He took off running and before I had time to follow him he was back, with a piece of sharp bark in his hand. Jace was about to strike at the poor, innocent duck when I grabbed the bark from his hand, or tried to, but it was too late. The bark struck my arm lightly and caused blood to rise the surface of my skin.

Jace stopped suddenly and without taking his eyes off the duck, turned to me. "Clary, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine, but Jace please don't kill that duck" I didn't give Jace any time to respond because if he did, he would insist on killing the duck and I didn't want the poor duck murdered. So I grabbed his wrists and pushed him back. He let me push him reculantly. I thought that I was making progress and helping Jace through his fear of ducks. I was wrong.

He jumped back and screamed like a little girl. I fought back a laugh as he started to run away. "Clary, go wait by the bench, I have to take care of this" I grasped his shirt and pushed Jace backwards.

It took a while but I finally got him back to the institute where he was restrained by Alec and Isabelle. Alec suddenly came up to me and said, "I told you so," So that is how I learned to never let Jace near another duck.

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
